User blog:MCRchola/RUNNING INTO CONNECTIONS
Running into connection Renesmee pov Do you know what it’s like to wake up in a werewolf’s arms? It’s not bad at all. “G’morning, beautiful.” Jacob said. “You’re not so bad yourself.” I reply with a grin. I’m physically 18 and I’m so frickin’ happy. I can finally be with my jakey. Mom’s not happy with it, but then I bring up her and dad’s “forbidden love” and she softens. I give Jake a kiss on the lips. “Let’s go hunt.” I try to get up but he stops me and pulls me back in bed. “What’s the rush?” he says in a sinister voice. I chuckle. “I’m hungry.” Then add in my best Dracula impression, “And we can wait for tonight. Mwah ha ha ha!” “You sound like the count from Sesame Street.” “Shut up!” He chuckles. “Let’s go eat.” “Finally!” I say in an exasperated tone. I put on a pair of seven jeans, a pair of red and black chucks, a black tank top, and a Balmain military coat (for Aunt Alice’s sake) and run out the room to grab my tote bag with my cell phone and Jacob’s clothes. I jet out of the house. I love the rush of the wind. We find some big deer just along the Canadian border. I sink my teeth into the biggest one. 2 bucks later, I reach in my bag and take a picture of the scenery with my phone. Then I wipe my mouth with my handkerchief and swipe my lips with red lipstick. I look at Jake. “Race ya to grandpa’s house!” I go into a run so fast, that the human eye wouldn’t catch it. I get there first and grandpa Carlisle greets me at the door. “Hello nessie.” Grandpa always makes me feel welcome. “Hi grandpa. Shall we play a game of chess?” “I’m afraid I can’t. I have to work.” “Aw, that sucks.” “Fear not, young Renesmee. I’m off tomorrow. It’s the least I can do at this age.” He jokes. “Grandpa, you’ve been gorgeous for like, over 600 years!” I chuckle. He kisses me on the forehead and heads out the door. “I wish your mother would wear the clothes I buy her.” I look up to find Auntie Alice at the top of the staircase with a pout. “She likes to be comfortable. We all can’t be running and hunting in Versace and Louboutins.” She giggles her little pixie laugh. “That’s because they don’t wear it right.” Jacob finally gets here, still in wolf form. He peers his head out the window. “Hey Jake. Bye-bye ness.” Aunty Alice said. “Where are you going?” I ask, curious. “Shopping. All of that talk of Versace and Louboutins made me thirsty for clothes.”Then she bolts out the door. I take out my cell and toss my bag at him; he catches it in his mouth. Then I sit on the couch. I pick up the camera from the table and look though my graduation pictures. I look super goofy and statue-like in that ugly green gown. My thoughts are interrupted by the sexy hunk of a werewolf walking in the room in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I howl like a wolf for effect. He throws a pillow at me. “Hey, that’s my line!” I catch the pillow just before it hits the vase on the table. Aunt Rose and uncle Em walk in the room. They look a little disoriented. It takes me a millisecond to realize what they did. “Oh my gosh, EW, you didn’t!” I’m horrified. “What? It’s natural!” uncle Em laughs. Jacob playfully punches Em in the arm. “Says the unnatural creature.” I roll my eyes. We joke around like this for about 2 hours. Then, Leah and Seth come in. “hey guys!” Seth has grown so much. He’s already 17. He kind of reminds me of a younger Jake. He walks over to me and rubs my head like a little kid. “Hi nessie!” I fix my hair. “Remember, I’m physically older than you.” He sticks his tongue at me. “Whatever.” Soon, the rest of my family comes over: grandma Esme, Mom, Dad, Uncle Jazz, Grandpa Charlie, Sue, Paul and Rachel, Embry, Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Billy, and Aunty Alice comes back. We may not all be related, but we act like a family. After a couple of hours, my Quileute family departs. Then, after another hour, I get sleepy. Uncle jasper senses that I’m tired. I’m guessing Dad read his mind. “Go rest, my beautiful angel.” I get up and hug my parents. Then, I sprint into the woods. Anjali pov “Anjali kapoor, come out with your hands up!” oh crap, I’m screwed! I’m always in trouble, but not this deep....." Category:Blog posts